


Filthy Desires

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Crowley fulfils Y/n deepest desires.





	Filthy Desires

“Crowley. You son of a bitch. Get the fuck out, now!”

Y/n watched as he walked forwards, going into the kitchen and seeing the brothers sitting on the table.

“No can do, pet. I promise, I won’t hurt anyone”.

Y/n groaned. 

He had no idea how it happened.

One second he was sat with Crowley. 

They actually got along well and he’d accepted the invitation to hell.

They were sat across each other, talking when, y/n saw the red smoke leaving Crowley’s body.

He cursed himself for being dumb enough to actually trust the King of Hell, before the smoke entered his body, awakening in a strange black room. 

Well, maybe not room, seeing as though it looked like there was no end. 

He could see Crowley using his body, see the way he moved and tested himself, trying to make it as genuine as possible.

He could feel the King rummaging around in his brain. 

He had no clue why Crowley would possess his body. 

Sure, y/n was basically the Winchesters little brother.

But if Crowley wanted to kill the Winchesters, he could have done it ages ago.

“Moose. Squirrel”.

The brothers looked up at y/n, wondering why the hell he was calling them that.

“You’re hanging out with Crowley way too much, dude”, Dean commented, going back to eating his burger.

Y/n’s shoulders shrugged, the man trying desperately to take back control, but failing.

Crowley walked his body out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

“Don’t worry, pet. I’ve found what I needed. I’ll be on my way now”.

With that, the smoke left y/n’s body, going into the ground and returning back to hell, entering the King’s rightful body.

Y/n woke up a few hours later, the boys coming in and calling him for dinner. 

They could smell the sulphur, but just assumed it was from his time down in hell.

Y/n tried to figure out what the hell the demon did in his brain. 

He felt as though all his memories were intact, not that he’d know if he forgot something.

Deciding it’d probably be better to tell the brothers, he explained how everything went down.

Dean of course was furious, lecturing y/n about being right.

“Why did you trust him? I told you he was a demon! They always want something”.

Y/n rolled his eyes. 

He knew Dean was right, but he hated the lectures Dean would give. 

He’d had to listen to them for the past 20 years. It got tiring after a while.

A few weeks passed, Crowley still on their minds, wondering what reason he could have to possess y/n.

Y/n was pissed today. 

The brothers dragged him out to a hunt, which he protested, to over and over.

But worse than that, was the fact that they forgot his birthday completely.

He knew they were busy with all of the hunts and trying to figure out if Crowley had some big plan. But the least they could do was remember the one day y/n actually gave a shit about and celebrate it with him.

They took care of the hunt, driving back to the motel, y/n sitting in silence, pissed and tired. 

Y/n walked to his motel room, used to getting his own, seeing as there weren’t usually three beds.

As soon as he walked in, he saw the King of Hell sat on the bed.

“Fuck!”

He turned to get out, Crowley pushing him against the door with his power, y/n’s cheek against the cold wood.

He had fear running through his body, scared that he was going to die, right here right now.

“You know, I always knew you were strange. Then I saw what you wanted”,

“What the fuck are you talking about?” y/n gritted out.

“I rummaged around in that head of yours. I saw the dirty things you picture doing with me”.

Y/n’s face heated, completely embarrassed at the fact that someone knew about his wants.

“Yep. You think I don’t know? Why do you think I went into your body? I needed to know if you liked me. And apparently, you definitely like me. You like me a lot”.

He pushed his body against y/n’s, his lips brushing against y/n’s ear.

“You want me to do this? I’ve got everything you want. The cuffs, the dildo, the paddle. I can take you to the top of the Eiffel Tower in a flash. You just need to want it”.

Y/n shut his eyes, his breathing laboured as he felt Crowley lick his ear, sucking on the lobe and nibbling on it.

“Yes. Do it. Do everything”.

The demon chuckled, pulling back and loosening his magical grip on y/n, the man wobbling onto the floor. 

Crowley caught him, holding him close as y/n looked into his eyes.

“You know how long I’ve wanted you, pet? Watched you with those bloody morons, each time you show up. You look so perfect each time. I’m glad I decided to possess you. Needed to make sure you wanted me”.

“Always wanted you, Crowley. Always”, y/n admitted, tilting his head and allowing Crowley access to his neck, the demon latching on, sucking and licking at it.

Y/n knew this wasn’t a good idea. 

This was the King of Hell. 

The one who had tried to kill them a few times. 

The one who was most likely using him right now. 

But he couldn’t care less. 

He needed the King.

He wrapped his arms around Crowley, one hand threading through the demons hair, running the soft strands through his fingers.

Crowley closed his eyes at the touch. 

Never had he felt this much peace with anyone. 

The sensation that ran through his body when y/n played with his hair was something completely new to him.

Y/n jumped as the demon’s hands cupped his ass cheeks, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist.

Crowley carried y/n to the bed and lay him down gently. 

He took his coat off, placing it carefully on the chair and making his way back to the bed.

Y/n just looked at Crowley, amused.

“What? It’s expensive. Come to think of it, let me take these off”.

Y/n just watched as the demon stripped himself carefully, taking off his pants, the blazer and the shirt, placing them on the chair as well, neatly folded up.

“You are such a moron”, y/n stated, standing on his knees as he shuffled towards the end of the bed, wrapping his arms around the demons neck.

“But umm-maybe get rid of the boxers and shoes?”

“As you wish, pet”.

Crowley removed his shoes, leaving his socks on and pushed his thumbs into the band of his boxers. 

He pushed them down, his half hard cock flopping out as he stepped out of the underwear.

“Damn, that extra three inches was definitely worth it”, y/n commented, gripping onto the hardening cock and staring at it.

It was one beautiful cock. 

He had a huge bush, his balls hairy, the dark hairs extending up his stomach, smattering all around his chest.

Y/n ran his other hand up and down Crowley’s chest and belly. 

He had a slight roundness to him, but that made him so much hotter in y/n’s eyes.

He liked these kinds of bodies. 

Dean was good, Cas was great. 

Sam was a bit too muscular, it just looked strange.

But Crowley? Well he was basically a piece of art. 

Y/n leaned his head down, kissing the chest and licking his hairs.

“You taste like fucking sulphur”, he grimaced, the taste toxic on his tongue.

“Sorry, not much I can do about that”.

Y/n sighed, kissing the demon again, trying to block out the taste and focus on the pleasure.

He made his way up, licking and nibbling at the demon’s neck and biting his beard, peppering kisses along his bearded jaw and finally onto his lips, still stroking the huge cock.

Their tongues glided over each other, swapping spit and y/n taking Crowley’s bottom lip into his mouth and pulling, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

He sucked on the lip, allowing the crimson fluid to fill his mouth.

“Can’t wait for your cum to be filling my mouth up”, y/n whispered, squeezing hard on Crowley’s fat cock.

“I don’t think so, pet. I’m in charge today. Gonna fulfil every one of your filthy desires”.

The demon pushed y/n back onto the bed, his cock falling out of the man’s hand and standing at attention. 

Clicking his fingers, y/n was immediately naked, tied to the bed with handcuffs, a ball gag in his mouth.

“Think I didn’t see this? I know you want me to fuck you hard, make you cum and not let you touch yourself at all. You want that? Hmm? Want me to make you scream, cry out in pleasure? Nice little present for your birthday, don’t you think?”

Y/n’s throat went dry with anticipation, his mind filled with thoughts of being tied up, fucked with Crowley’s tongue and fingers, being fed the demon’s cum, maybe even getting fucked in public.

His cock twitched as he watched Crowley lay on the bed, his face right below y/n’s ass.

Crowley didn’t waste any time, his face being buried inside y/n’s ass, his tongue within his walls, licking and tasting the velvety flesh, his beard burning y/n’s ass cheeks.

A muffled groan flew out of y/n’s mouth.

His hands tried to fly to Crowley’s short, yet soft hair, needing to grip down on something, needing to do something. 

But the cuffs wouldn’t let him.

Y/n lay there, just staring at the ceiling as he panted, his cock hard and leaking precum all over his stomach, his body relaxing, as the pleasure of Crowley between his legs took over.

He bucked his hips a few times, trying to get Crowley’s tongue buried deeper inside him, but the demon held him down, his hand flat against y/n’s stomach.

Crowley inserted one thick finger inside y/n, the heat warming his digit, as y/n groaned at the intrusion.

His fingered y/n for a while, circling the ring of muscle as he stretched and scissored, getting y/n open wide for his cock.

He kissed the hole one last time, letting his tongue get sucked in by the pressure for a few seconds, before sitting up, licking his fingers as y/n watched.

Y/n moaned when Crowley took his finger away, his body lunging up so he could get a taste, before slamming back down, the handcuffs restraining him.

“Mmmmm!”

Crowley looked at y/n, seeing y/n’s eyes dart to the ball gag and the cuffs, understanding that y/n was begging him to take them off.

The demon chuckled, shaking his head as he lined himself up.

“I’m in charge, pet. Understand?”

He brushed his cock against the hole, y/n clenching in anticipation.

The demon slapped his cock on it over and over, watching as y/n’s jaw clenched, trying to stop the desperate moans that were begging to be released.

“Let me hear you. I wanna hear how good I make you feel”.

Y/n released a filthy moan, which promptly turned into a muffled squeal as Crowley thrust completely in, getting his huge cock into y/n’s ass, sitting there as he let y/n adjust to his size.

“Fuck, y/n. You feel so good.”

Y/n just nodded, biting down hard on the ball gag, his fingers and toes curled up.

Crowley pulled back, until only his tip was inside, before slamming back in hard.

“Unnngghh”. 

Crowley snapped his hips, pounding into y/n, as the man below him moaned, muffled by the gag, thrusting up in synchronisation with the demon, making Crowley’s tip hit his prostate with each thrust.

“Fuck! Aren’t you glad I possessed you, pet? Wouldn’t have got the idea to do this if I didn’t. I’ve been wondering if you wanted me. But now, look at this…”

Crowley grabbed y/n’s cock, rubbing his finger along the tip, smearing the precum all over it and sticking the finger into his mouth.

“You taste so good. And all for me?” he asked smugly.

Y/n nodded, his hands chafing against the cuffs as he tried to move his arms and legs, needing to touch Crowley in some way.

But Crowley wasn’t allowing that. 

Not just yet anyway.

He continued thrusting, one hand wrapping itself around y/n’s cock as he began stroking the man, pounding into his prostate, followed by a stroke.

He repeated this action, hard, until he felt his own release approaching, his hips stuttering as he let go, collapsing onto y/n as he came deep inside him.

Y/n felt the warm liquid shooting into his ass, the pleasure of it being amazing yet short, needing to cum himself, his cock throbbing and red.

He thrust into Crowley’s belly, the demon laying there as y/n’s cock brushed against his hairs, the friction making him cum in a few seconds, covering the demon’s chest and belly with his release.

Crowley sat up, his cock slipping out as he watched the cum run down y/n’s cheeks.

Snapping his fingers, Crowley was now tied to the bed with silk sheets, y/n sat on his knees.

“Your turn, pet. Ride me”. 


End file.
